Remember Me This Way
by LexieAnnMalfoy
Summary: Haley is moving to Tree Hill, Nathan been dead for over 100 years this is a Naley version of Casper. Supernatural/GilmoreGirls crossover.


**Story: Remember Me This Way**

**Story By: LexieAnnMalfoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing… though I wish I own Nathan.**

**Summary: Haley James is moving to the old Scott's Manor in Tree Hill, North Caroline were she finds love in the most odds place. Nathan Scott as been dead for over 100 years trapped in his house under a spell will he ever be free. This is kind of a Naley version of Casper.**

**A/N: I'm not good with spelling and grammar so please don't mind the mistakes you find. This story is being move from my old account, Golden+Girl736, to this account. **

**Remember Me This Way**

Chapter 1: Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

"_Say goodnight not good-bye_

_You will never leave my heart behind_

_Like the path of a star_

_I'll be anywhere you are"\_

_(Song by:Beth Nielsen Chapman)_

Haley James was not happy. Why does she have to move so far away from home to some small town? Haley was the youngest child to Jimmy and Lydia James. She lived in Cincinnati, Ohio all her life, until her dad came home one day and said they are moving to Tree Hill, North Caroline. Haley was smart, a tutor-girl is what Jake calls her, and she was beautiful with long wavy golden blond hair and big brown eyes. She loves the color red but hates the color pink. Her biggest fears were clowns and never finding that someone. In eighth grade she had a huge crush on Chris Keller. He was hot, a singer, and played the guitar, but what Haley didn't realize was that he was a jerk, talks in the third person, and a huge horn dog. Chris was Haley's first heartbreak and ever since then Haley hasn't trust any other guy but Jake, her dad and her three brothers.

Now Haley was saying good-bye to her best friends Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski. "I'm going to miss you so much P. Sawyer." Haley said to the tall shinny blond with curly hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey what about me, Haley Bob" said a tall brown hair boy with brown eyes.

"Oh I'm going to miss you to Jakey wakey." The small golden blond hair girl said as she reached up to hug him.

Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer had been Haley's best friends since kindergarten. Jake met Haley first in Mrs. Bell's classroom. Haley had broken a red crayon; she started crying so Jake gave her his red crayon. Jake and Haley met Peyton during recess; Peyton was sitting all alone on a swing. Sweetheart Haley walked up to her and said, "Want to be friends." every since then the trio been has been inseparable. Peyton and Jake are now dating, and in love. "You better take care of her Jakey. If you hurt her I'll come back for you." Haley said has she poke her finger in his chest.

"You better come back for more than that." The silence blond finally spoke up.

"Of course." Haley said as she pulled the other two into a hug.

The night before Haley had to leave, The three friends had one final sleepover. The room was empty except for the three teen's sitting in the middle of the room with two boxes of LaRosa's pizza, one for Jake and one for Haley and Peyton to share. "You know this room is kind of scary like this." Peyton said.

"I know what you mean, it also looks way much bigger than it use to." said Haley as she looked around the room. The light blue walls were empty and the only thing on the floor was the trio along with three sleeping bags and a small lamp. Haley then went on to say "You know I'm going to miss this room."

"Oh come on, I bet when you get to that big new house of yours you'll forget all about this room." Jake said to the golden blond girl.

"Yeah, but that house won't have memories like this one does." Haley said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh Haley Bob don't cry. Just remember that'll you'll finally get rid of Keller." Peyton said as she hugged Haley.

Haley started to laugh and said "yeah I don't have to see that jerk anymore."

"Hey I try to warn you." Jake said to the laughing blond.

"Oh not that again." both blonds spoke up. Jake always starts this up when ever Chris Keller's name is brought up.

"All girls fall for one bad boy in her life." Peyton said, "I just have to be dating mine."

"Hey I'm not bad." Jake said as he tries to defend himself.

"Oh yeah and that time you hide a spider in Miss. Luna's desk was just a fluke." Haley said with a laugh and Peyton join in.

"Yeah it was fluke." Jake said with a guiltily look on his face.

"A-huh and just last week when you put the itching power in my bra was just a fluke to." Peyton said as she scratches the side of her chest just to be funny.

"That wasn't me must have been your brother." Jake said as he tries not to laugh.

"Oh come on Jake give it up we are on to you." said Haley as she pushes the laughing boy on to the floor. "Tickle attack. Come on Peyton help me." The two blonds both started tickling one side each of the laughing boy.

"Stop….Please…Uncle…Okay, okay….I'll….admit….I'm a very bad boy." Jake said between laughs.

"Ewww gross I don't need to know what you say in the bedroom." Haley said with her nose scrunch up.

"Haley Bob James when did you start thinking dirty" Peyton said as she hit Haley lightly on the back of her head. " and you know that's not what I call him. He's my cuddle bear."

"Oww that hurt" Haley said with a pout as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Aww poor Haley Bob." Jake said as he mocked Haley with a pout of his own. "Did Peyton hurt you."

"Yes she a mean girl." said the still pouting girl.

"Oh come on Haley stop the act." Peyton said while still laughing at the two. Out of the blue Haley started crying. "Oh my god Haley did that really hurt? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Peyton started crying herself has she brought Haley in to a big hug. Haley then started laughing, which made Peyton push her to the floor as she said, "I knew you where faking it." Haley just started laughing even harder. "Ooo that's it. Time to tickle attack you." Peyton along with Jake both jump on to Haley and started to tickle her.

"Haley Bob James you better be going to sleep. We have a long drive tomorrow" yelled Lydia from across the hall. The couple stopped tickling their best friend.

"Okay mom." Haley yelled back. "You heard her guys its time to go to sleep." Haley and the other two got into their sleeping bags.

"You know this is going to our last night in this room." Peyton said with a sad sigh from her black sleeping bag.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you guys." Haley said as she rolled over to her side in her red sleeping bag.

"Lets not do this now. We got tomorrow for that." Jack said from his green sleeping bag.

"Yeah." Haley said into the dark empty room.

_**Flashback **__– 7 years ago_

_ Haley was sleeping on her bed tossing and turning. Jake and Peyton who were sleeping on the floor were looking up at their friend who was mumbling "No" "Stop" and then all the sudden she screamed. Haley's parents came running in "Haley Bob it's okay mommy's right here." Lydia James said as she hugged her daughter to her. Little ten-year-old Haley hugged her mother with tears following down her cheeks "Did you have another nightmare." Lydia asked her daughter. Haley shook her head "Are you going to be okay baby or do you want us to take Jake and Peyton home." _

"_No mama, I'll be okay." Haley said to her mother. When Haley parents finally left she look at her two best friends and said "I have this same nightmare every night. It's about a boy I think he's Vivian's age but he wearing weird clothing. He really cute to, with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, then some mean man comes and kills him." _

"_Wow that is scary." said the small brown hair boy._

"_Yeah it is. I just wish I knew why I been having this nightmare." Haley said right before she falls back to sleep. Haley would have the same dream for another couple of months. Then she'll completely forget about the nightmare years later. What she doesn't know is that one-day she'll come face to face with this nightmare. _

_**End of Flashback **_

It was time to leave everything was packed up and ready to go to Tree Hill. Haley was hugging and crying on Peyton and Jake. "Wish you didn't have to go." said Peyton as she pulled Haley closer.

"Please don't say that, or I'll never be able to leave." Haley cried harder into the couple. "Okay I'm not going cry any more, we'll talk everyday and in two months it will be summer and you two can come visit."

"Yeah that's right Haley Bob, me and curly will be counting down till we see you again." Jake said to Haley as he hugged her again.

"You bet we will H. James." Peyton said as she joins the hug.

"Come on Haley Bob it's time to go." Jimmy James said though the car window.

"I guess this is it huh?" Haley hugged her friends one more time before she got in the car and as they drove away Haley took one last look at her childhood home and friends. With that she was off to a new life.

Haley was off to find love in the most oddest person if that what you could call him. What Haley was about to find in the very house she would be living in was love of the most strangest kind. You see Haley father Jimmy as just gotten a job that most families would dream of. They would be living in a lovely manor called Scott Manor that has history, or maybe a memory still within its walls.

"_Keep my light in your eyes._

_Say goodnight, not goodbye."_


End file.
